The Other Side
by AhnJY
Summary: Pernahkah terpikir di benakmu, bahwa ada satu sisi kehidupan lain? Dimana kebahagiaan adalah suatu hal yang tabu. Dua orang yang bernasib sama, mencoba menemukan apa arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Fict for "Hari Persahabatan Author" SasuXfemNaru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Naruto adalah komik milik Mashashi Kishimoto. Amu tidak memilikinya, dan hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk fict saya ini. Saya juga harus minta maap ama Mashashi-sensei karena Naru -lagi-lagi- saya jadiin cewek *sembunyi dikolong meja*

HAPPY READING \(^.^)/

The Other Side

©Amu dröttningu

Jam dinding kembali berdentang. Mata onyx itu menoleh dan menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Masih ada sekitar lima jam lagi untuk dia 'bangun tidur'. Mata itu menolehkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar. Menerawang jauh ke angan-angan. Menerobos tumpukan bata yang ada di dalamnya.

"Lalu apa maumu?!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan dari wanita dan pria yang sedang bertengkar di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah?!"

Lagi-lagi suara teriakan. Tapi kali ini dibarengi dengan suara benda pecah. Vas mungkin. Sasuke menghela napas. Selama **tiga **jam tadi Sasuke terus mencoba untuk tidur, atau setidaknya menutup matanya. Tapi dengan suara-suara teriakan itu, rasanya tidak mungkin. Teriakan-teriakan itu hanya akan berakhir setelah sang wanita menangis, atau setelah kakaknya pulang dari 'pekerjaan'-nya.

Jangan heran kenapa Sasuke begitu sinis kepada kakaknya. Seriously, mana ada pekerjaan yang membuatmu berbau alcohol pada saat kau pulang? Kecuali kalau dia adalah seorang bartender. Tapi, tidak. Keluarganya adalah keluarga yang 'terpandang', begitu kata orang-orang yang 'awam'. Seorang Uchiha akan selalu menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabatnya dimanapun mereka berada meskipun mereka berada di atas tumpukan 'sampah', begitu kata ayahnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya justru adalah sesuatu yang justru menjadi kebalikannya. Memang, klan mereka sangat di hormati. Generasi-generasi Uchiha selalu berdedikasi tinggi, mempunyai tutur kata dan perilaku yang baik dan mencerminkan bahwa mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang patut diremehkan. Tetapi itu hanya sampul saja. Di dalamnya terdapat berjuta-juta rahasia yang akan membuat public mati ditempat ketika mengetahuinya. Sebuah klan yang 'kolot', begitu pikir Sasuke.

Karena merasa tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, Sasuke mengambil I-pod yang ia letakkan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya kemudian mengambil sebuah novel dari dalam laci. Novel itu yang baru saja ia beli kemarin. Setelah memasang headsetnya, ia kembali membaca buku yang sebenarnya telah ia selesaikan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Suara-suara itu terus terdengar. Teriakan demi teriakan, jeritan demi jeritan. Tapi Sasuke tak mengindahkan suara-suara itu, maupun suara kaca yang baru saja pecah. Telinganya kini seolah tidak dapat mendengarkan apapun di dunia 'luar'. Seolah-olah ia hidup di dalam dunianya sendiri.

**********

Tubuh itu bergetar dengan hebatnya. Suara air yang mengalir dari shower kamar mandi terus terdengar. Air itu kini mulai meluap keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, seolah menggantikan air mata sang gadis yang kini tengah duduk di pojokan kamar mandi.

Ia terus terdiam disana. Kadua lututnya terlipat di depan dada sementara ia menundukkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengan yang ia letakkan di atas lututnya. Ia tak bergerak. Tak bersuara.

Ketika goncangan tubuhnya mulai berkurang, sang gadis mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan raut wajah sendu miliknya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, seolah ingin menyusun kembali sisa-sisa keberanian dan harga dirinya yang telah meluntur dari dirinya. Dan ketika semua telah ada dalam genggamannya, ia meraih sesuatu di atas kloset dengan tangan kirinya.

Sebuah pisau belati kecil tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Sejenak ia hanya melihat benda mungil itu dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Dan dengan wajah yang kosong pula ia mengalihkan pegangan pisau itu ke tangan kanannya.

Dengan perlahan, ia mulai mengukir goresan-goresan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Seakan-akan ia sedang mengerjakan suatu seni yang sakral, yang membuat dirinya harus mengatur nafasnya seirama dengan goresan-goresan yang ia ukir di tangannya sendiri.

Perih.

Noda-noda merah mulai merembes keluar dari goresan-goresan itu. Meliuk-liuk indah di bawah pergelangannya, hingga ia jatuh tak berdaya di atas lantai. Membuat yang putih menjadi merah.

Terkadang alisnya berkerut, menahan rasa perih yang amat sangat menjalari tangannya. Meski begitu, ia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan telaten ia terus menggores kulit demi kulit di pergelangan tangannya sampai ia merasa puas. Pisau yang ada di genggamannya ia biarkan jatuh ke lantai. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas, sementara pergelangan tangan kirinya terus mengeluarkan darah.

Perih memang. Sakit.

Tapi ia tidak pernah menyesal atau menangis. Ia melakukan hal ini dengan kesadarannya, dengan kemantapan hatinya, meski ia tahu ini adalah perbuatan dosa. Untuk melukai dirimu sendiri, sementara kau berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun baginya, hal inilah yang dapat menjadi 'candu' bagi dirinya, hatinya, harga dirinya. Karena ia berpikir, melakukan hal seprti ini masih lebih baik dari pada ia harus melemparkan dirinya di atas awan minuman memabukkan, ataupun obat-obatan setan.

Karena dengan cara inilah, ia akan lebih mudah untuk menjalani 'kehidupan'-nya di esok hari. Karena dengan begini, ia akan lebih mudah menjadi 'Naruto' kembali.

********

A/N: Waaa, maap yah kalo pendek bangeett…

Kan baru prolog… hehe ^^v

Kali ini Amu mo nyoba bikin fict multichap di Naruto, soalnya kan biasanya Cuma one-shot doang =="

Tapi story ini ga bakal lebih dari 10 chapter kok *ga ada yang nanya*

Jadi mohon bantuannya ya, tolong kritik dan sarannya juga *bow*

Ngomong-ngomong, ini fict idenya tau-tau aja dateng. Padahal niatnya mo bikin prekuel Pregnant?! Oh NO! =="

Tapi moodnya lagi pengen buat yang dark-dark gitu deh .v

Yaudah deh, thanks for reading.

Review please? ^^v


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sayang sekaliNaruto buka punya saya.

The Other Side

©Amu dröttningu

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan riang di sela-sela kerumunan orang. Terkadang ia memiringkan badannya agar tubuh mungilnya dapat berjalan diantara padatnya kerumunan manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Terkadang ia juga berjalan diantara sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan wajah tak berdosa, yang tak jarang membuatnya terkena omelan sang gadis atau sebuah cacian. Tapi ia justru menikmatinya. Ia biarkan orang-orang berpikir apapun tentang dirinya. Toh apa yang mereka pikirkan belum tentu benar. Jadi ia tidak akan mengambil pusing tentang hal itu.

'Inilah hidup', begitu pikirnya.

Ia terus melangkah diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu dengan senyum cerahnya. Senyumnya menandingi matahari, bahkan seolah-olah ia adalah sang matahari itu sendiri. Terus berjalan dengan langkah seringan angin. Membawa tubuhnya melawan arus yang diambil oleh orang-orang itu. Menandai setiap langkahnya dengan senyum hangat. Ia memberi senyumannya pada siapapun, entah itu seorang nenek, anak kecil, ataupun penjual-penjual jajanan yang ia temui. Ia tersenyum begitu tenang dan terang seolah ia tak pernah mengenal apa itu derita. Seakan-akan hatinya terbuat dari berlian yang tak akan mudah rusak meski dihantam batu sekeras apapun.

Namun dibalik senyumannya itu, itulah 'kehidupan' nyata yang sebenarnya terletak.

*****

Kaki jenjang itu kini berlari-lari kecil. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang kini tampak sepi. Ia melihat jam berwarna kuning matahari yang tersemat manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bel jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, tentu saja hal itulah yang membuatnya kalang-kabut berlari menuju sekolah kemudia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di lorong sekolah itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Ia membuka pintu kelasnya tepat saat Iruka-sensei memanggil namanya.

"Hadir sensei!!" teriaknya penuh semangat dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Cih. Sudah telat, berisik pula. Dasar payah!" ejek Kiba yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu.

Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidah padanya.

Iruka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala atas tingkah kedua muridnya itu.

"Duduk, Naruto" ujar Iruka.

Naruto segera beranjak ke tempat duduknya di sebelah tempat duduk Kiba, ia menjitak kepala Kiba sebelum ia duduk. Membuat Kiba secara tak sengaja memakinya.

"Kiba! Jaga bicaramu!" bentak Iruka.

"H-hai, gomen sensei" ujar Kiba melas. Yah, walaupun Iruka adalah orang yang lembut, tapi tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya kalau dia sudah marah.

Pelajaran hari itu terasa sangat membosankan bagi Naruto.

*****

"Aku pulaaang~" teriak Naruto dengan semangat. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Tentu saja, karena ia hanya tinggal sendirian di sini. Dulu ia memang tinggal bersama kakeknya, Jiraiya. Tapi sang kakek baru saja meninggal lima bulan yang lalu.

Setelah ia meletakkan sepatu dan tasnya, ia segera manuju ke dapur. Cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah mulai meminta makanan sedari tadi.

"Umm, makan malam hari ini apa ya?" ucapnya sambil membuka isi lemari pendingin. Terlihatlah berbagai macam makanan instan yang lebih di dominasi oleh ramen. "Ah, ini dia. Ramen jamur. Yummy…"

Ia segera memasak mie itu dan memakannya. Naruto tahu kalau makan makanan seperti itu hanya akan memperpendek umurnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, baginya hidup ataupun mati tak akan ada bedanya. Tidak akan ada yang mencari atau bahkan sekedar merindukannya jika ia tiba-tiba menghilang dari dunia ini. Malahan, mereka akan berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang mau membawa Naruto pergi dari desa Konoha itu.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu pasti kenapa orang-orang itu begitu membencinya. Yang ia ketahui –menurut dari gossip yang ia dengar- hanyalah isu tentang dirinya yang merupakan anak haram. Ada pula yang berkata bahwa dia adalah anak setan, atau penjelmaan dari siluman. Mereka juga berkata bahwa orang tuanya membuang dirinya karena tidak mau memiliki anak jelmaan dari siluman. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran orang-orang itu. Apakah menurut mereka wajahnya mirip siluman?!

Setelah selesai makan, ia membuang tempat mi instan itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Ah, sabun dan shampooku habis" ujarnya. Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil baju longgar –dua kali sizenya- dan celana khaki, juga memakai sneekers butut dan topi. Ia melipat rambutnya yang panjang kedalam topi. Setelah memastikan penampilannya di cermin, ia keluar menuju toko yang akan ditujunya.

Mungkin kalian heran kenapa dia berdandan seperti ini, jawabannya simple saja. Ia tak akan dikenali kalau memakai pakaian seperti ini. Bukannya sok artis atau apa, tapi kalau dia berjalan keluar dengan berpenampilan sebagai 'Naruto', penjual toko itu tidak akan memperbolehkannya membeli barang dagangannya. Bahkan ia pernah melihat si penjual itu membuang barang yang baru saja ia sentuh ke tempat sampah, di depan matanya. Lebih parahnya lagi, jika ia berpenampilan seperti biasa bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Karena warga desa sudah pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyuiksa 'sang anak setan'.

Naruto segera mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan dan membayarnya di kasir. Saat ia akan berlari ke rumahnya, ia melihat seorang anak lelaki yang sedang berusaha mengambil layang-layangnya yang tersangkut di atap rumah. Ia berusaha meraihnya tapi tak sampai.

Naruto bimbang, apakah dia harus menolong anak itu atau tidak? Kalau dia menolongnya, kesempatan untuk dia ketahuan akan menjadi lebih besar. Tapi kalau dia tidak menolongnya…

Akhirnya Naruto mendekati si bocah itu dan mengambilkan layang-layangnya. Tidak terlalu sulit baginya karena tubuhnya lumayan tinggi. Ia memang tidak pernah olah raga, tapi bila setiap hari harus berurusan dengan warga kampung yang selalu membuatnya berlari, mau tak mau membuat tubuh sang gadis itu bertambah tinggi juga.

Setelah berhasil mengambilnya, ia menyerahkannya pada anak itu.

"Te-terima kasih" ujar bocah itu malu-malu.

Pada saat bersamaan, angin memilih untuk bertiup dengan kencang dan membuat topinya terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Ah!"

Teriakan Naruto itu kontan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mulai panic ketika ada seorang ibu berlari ke arahnya.

"Toshi!" ujar ibu itu. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan anak yang baru saja ditolong Naruto itu dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ. Setelah berada agak jauh dari Naruto, ia memeriksa tubuh anaknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Toshi?" tanya sang ibu pada anaknya yang mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia lalu menoleh pada Naruto dengan geram. "Kau apakan anakku?!"

Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan ibu itu. "A-Aku, Aku tidak-"

"Ada apa?" ujar seorang laki-laki separuh baya.

"Dia melakukan sesuatu pada anakku!" teriak ibu Toshi.

"Tidak! Aku-"

Orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu mulai memandang Naruto dengan geram. Mereka mulai membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat telinga Naruto panas.

"Jadi itu ya orangnya?"

"Lihat, itu si monster"

"Tidak disangka ya, padahal wajahnya manis"

"Cih, aku yakin dia memakai sihir hitam. Dia kan anak setan!"

Ucapan demi ucapan masuk ke telinga Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan orang-orang itu. Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau. Percuma saja Naruto melawan, ia justru akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar kata-kata kasar. Hal-hal seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya selama enam belas tahun ia sudah akan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu ketika laki-laki paruh baya itu menghadangnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa itu yang kau bawa?" tanya si pria itu sambil merampas barang Naruto.

"Hei-"

"Kau mencuri barang daganganku ya?!" tuduh si pria itu yang ternyata adalah sang pemilik toko yang baru saja dikunjungi Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku sudah membayarnya!" sergah Naruto.

"Bohong! Kau pasti mencurinya! Dasar monster pencuri!!" cela si pemilik toko.

"Aku tidak pernah mencuri!" ujarnya membela diri. Naruto memandang sekeliling, matanya tertuju pada gadis penjaga kasir yang tadi melayaninya. "Dia!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu. "Dia yang tadi melayaniku!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

Si gadis itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ami, apa benar itu?" tanya si pemilik toko.

"Tentu saja benar!" ucap Naruto. "Ayo, katakan padanya kalau aku bukan pencuri! Beri tahu dia kalau aku sudah membayarnya" pinta Naruto. Tapi sang gadis hanya berdiam diri. Panic mulai menjalari Naruto kembali. "Ke-kenapa? Kau masih ingat aku kan? Aku yang tadi membeli shampoo dan sabun!"

Gadis itu tetap diam. Saat ia mulai membuka mulutnya, harapan Naruto mulai tumbuh kembali.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku tidak ingat" ujar gadis itu.

Naruto terdiam tak percaya mendengar ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Nah, apa kubilang? Dia itu pencuri!" ujar si pemilik toko kepada orang-orang sekitarnya. Kini mereka mulai menambah kosa kata baru dalam ucapan mereka.

"Iih, sudah monster mencuri pula! Benar-benar tak tahu malu!"

"Iya, pantas saja orang tuanya membuangnya!"

"Kurasa mereka pasti tidak mau punya anak seperti dia"

"Iya, kalau aku jadi orang tuanya, sudah kubunuh dia dari pertama kali dia lahir!"

'Tidak! Cukup!! Hentikan! Mereka bukan orang seperti itu! Hentikan!'

"HENTIKAN!!" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar.

Orang-orang yang tadinya menggunjingkannya kini terdiam. Menatap takut pada Naruto.

"Dengar ya kalian semua! Orang tuaku tidak pernah membuangku! Mereka sangat menyayangiku!" teriak Naruto pada orang-orang itu dengan geram. "Dan kau pak tua!" ucapnya sambil menatap tajam pada si pemilik toko. "Aku bukan pencuri! Dan aku tidak butuh barang daganganmu! Ambil sana barang-barang murahan itu!" teriak Naruto dengan terengah-engah karena sedari tadi menahan amarahnya.

Si pemilik toko itu terdiam sejenak sebelum mukanya mulai memerah. "Apa katamu?" desisinya pada Naruto. "Berani sekali kau menghina barang daganganku!"

Ia melayangkan tangan kanannya ke pipi Naruto. Naruto reflex menutup matanya, menunggu saat dimana tangan yang kasar dan besar itu mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kirinya. Tapi ketika tamparan itu tak kunjung datang, ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Pertama-tama, ia melihat sesuatu berwarna gelap. Ia kemudia membuka matanya lebih lebar dan melihat punggung seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya. Ia melihat tangan orang itu menahan tangan si pemilik toko. Saking terkejutnya Naruto sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Si pemilik toko dan orang-orang pun tertegun dengan tindakan orang itu.

"A-apa? Siapa kau?" ujar si pemilik toko. Tapi si pemuda itu –Naruto menyimpulkan ia adalah laki-laki dari caranya berpakaian- tetap diam.

"Dia bersamaku" ujarnya singkat lalu melepaskan tangan si penjaga toko yang ia pegang seddari tadi. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil beberapa lembaran uang dan memberikannya pada si pemilik toko. "Ini. Ambil"

Si pemilik toko hanya terdiam membisu melihat uang yang diberikan anak itu. Selain jumlahnya yang tidak sedikit, uang itu bisa menjadi biaya hidupnya selama satu bulan!

Si pemuda itu memakaikan topi Naruto yang tadi sempat terbang ke kepalanya lalu mengamit tangan Naruto yang masih shock dengan kejadian tadi dan mengajaknya pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

*****

Naruto masih shock sehingga sehingga ia tidak menolak ketika pria itu membawanya menjauh dari arah rumahnya. Ia baru sadar ketika ia melihat ia tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Ia bertambah kagum ketika ia diajak masuk ke dalam.

Rumah itu terletak di kawasan elite Konoha, itu bisa dipastikan melihat benda-benda mewah bertebaran di sudut-sudut rumah itu.

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pria itu melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Ia mendongak, mengamati pria itu. Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung pria itu karena ia sedang membelakanginya. Pria itu cukup tinggi, mungkin lebih tinggi dari Naruto beberapa inchi. Ia memakai jaket jeans berwarna navy blue dan celana jeans hitam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dimodel untuk mencuat ke belakang. Mirip seperti pantat ayam.

"Hmph…" Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya ketika memikirkan rambut si pria itu. Benar-benar mirip dengan pantat ayam! Ia semakin sulit untuk menahan tawanya, jadi ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di mulut. Si pria itu membalikkan badannya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" ucapnya dingin. Mata onyx itu memandang Naruto dengan heran.

Naruto tertegun melihat sepasang mata onyx itu. Dia pernah melihat sepasang mata yang menyorot dingin itu. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingat dimana.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Naruto spontan.

Si pria itu hanya mendengus. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya ketika orang-orang bilang kalau kau adalah anak yang super bodoh" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Naruto menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal mendengar hal itu. "Tapi sekarang aku percaya" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Apa kau bilang?" desis Naruto.

"Kubilang, kau bo-doh" jawab Sasuke.

Kemarahan Naruto makin memuncak saat ia mendengarnya. Dia akui dia memang bodoh, tapi memangnya siapa orang ini yang berani mengatakan kalau dia bodoh?? Bahkan mengenalnya saja tidak!

"Kau sangat bodoh sampai-sampai mengingat wajah teman sekelasmu saja kau tidak bisa"

"Ha?" Naruto terdiam tidak mengerti.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya saat ia melihat tampang bodoh Naruto.

"Aku ini teman sekelasmu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

Naruto tambah tercengang dengan perkataannya. "Kau sekelas denganku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke dirinya. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Pecuma bicara dengan dobe sepertimu" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei! Enak saja!" sergah Naruto.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan ke dapur. Naruto masih tetap berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat Sasuke. Karena sudah lelah, ia berhenti dan berjalan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto keluarga. Disana terdapat sepasang suami istri berusia paruh baya, dan dua orang laki-laki –sepertinya anaknya- berdiri disamping mereka. Sang suami memegang pinggang istrinya dan tersenyum lembut pada kamera, istrinya yang cantik pun juga tersenyum dengan manisnya. Kemudian disamping si suami, seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar dua puluhan berdiri. Pria itu memiliki rambut panjang yang ia ikat ke belakang, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Mata Naruto beralih ke foto yang terakhir. Seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai seragam SMA yang sama dengan seragam sekolah miliknya –kecuali seragam yang dia pakai seragam laki-laki- menatap dingin ke kamera. Sepasang kaca mata bertengger di atas hidungnya, namun Naruto masih dapat melihat dengan jelas mata onyx pria itu. Mata Naruto membelalak dengan seketika.

"Sudah ingat?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri menyandar di tiang pintu.

"Ah, kau ternyata si nerdy itu ya?" ujar Naruto tanpa dosa. Satu urat muncul di dahi Sasuke. "Umm…namamu, tunggu-tunggu…" Naruto terus memeras otaknya. Sasuke baru saja akan member tahunya namanya ketika Naruto terlonjak kegirangan. "Ah, aku tahu! Kau Uchiha! Iya kan?" teriaknya penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu?" jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari orang bodoh macam Naruto? Bahwa dia mengingat nama panggilannya?

"Ah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus pulang!" ujar Naruto saat ia melihat jam di dinding rumah itu. Ia pun kelabakan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei," panggilan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto kemudia berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Jangan melukai dirimu" ujarnya sambil melihat pergelangan kiri Naruto yang tertutup handband.

Naruto kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan" jawabnya tanpa memandang mata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengamit pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Aku…Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya" lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke membuatnya terkejut.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Berhentilah melukai dirimu" ujar Sasuke lagi. "Kalau kau mau, datanglah padaku" lanjutnya.

Mata onyx itu beradu dengan mata safir Naruto. Naruto bisa melihatnya, cahaya dan sorot mata itu sama dengan miliknya. Ia juga merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan oandangannya dari Naruto dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto melihatnya menaiki tangga dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Naruto terus terdiam disana. Tanpa sadar jari tangan kanannya mengusap pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menengok ke pintu kamar Sasuke yang tertutup sekali lagi kemudian beranjak menuju rumahnya.

*****


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto dan segala property bukan punya saya.

The Other Side

©Amu dröttningu

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang di koridor sekolahnya. Hari ini hari yang tidak biasa bagi Naruto. Kenapa? Karena Naruto sudah sampai di sekolah **satu jam** sebelum dibunyikan. Ajaib? Ya.

Bangun pagi bagi seorang trouble maker seperti Naruto memang hal yang amat sangat susah dilakukan, meskipun ia sudah memasang alarm. Tapi keesokan paginya, Naruto pasti akan menemukan alarmnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat dinding. Artinya? 1) Naruto melemparkannya ke tembok secara tidak sadar ketika ia masih tidur 2) Jam itu berjalan sendiri dan menubrukkan dirinya ke tembok karena ia tidak mau dilempar oleh Naruto.

Dilihat dari segi relitasnya, alasan pertama jauh lebih bisa masuk di akal. Jadi mulai beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia berhenti memakai jam alarm. Toh tak akan memberi banyak perubahan untuknya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Ia sudah bangun mendahului sang ayam. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika membuka mata adalah cahaya matahari yang baru saja muncul ke permukaan. Indah sekali.

Ia sudah hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit. Dulu, ia sering melihatnya bersama Jiraiya. Namun setelah Jiraiya pergi, jangankan melihatnya. Membayangkannya pun sudah akan membuat hatinya berdesir miris.

Karena ia pikir percuma untuk memaksakan dirinya tidur, ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya perlahan dan mulai berjalan masuk ke kelas. Tatapannya kosong, matanya sendu, wajahnya menampakkan perasaan lelah yang amat sangat. Ada kantung mata di bawah mata safirnya. Ia memang kurang tidur tadi malam.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ?"

Naruto kaget ketika sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mencari sumber suara itu. Matanya tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di pojokan, tangan kanannya memegang buku. Ia melihat sekeliling. Nampaknya belum ada orang lain selain ia dan Sasuke.

Dengan langkah yang ragu ia meninggalkan posisinya di tengah ruangan dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. Mereka terus berdiam diri. Naruto tidak berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke pun seperti tidak menggubris kehadiran Naruto. Ia sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Jangan berpura-pura"

Ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu tentu saja mengejutkan Naruto.

"Huh?"

Sasuke menutup bukunya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak.

"Jangan berpura-pura seolah semua baik-baik saja" ia berhenti untuk menatap kedua mata Naruto. "Itu akan membuat semuanya lebih berat lagi"

Naruto terus memandang Sasuke. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sebenarnya, sejak dari kemarin ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin Naruto tanyakan pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada sampul buku yang ia baca.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku hanya berpura-pura?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Itu adalah salah satu keuntungan menjadi 'the quite one'" Sasuke menoleh lagi pada Naruto. "Kau bisa mengamati siapapun tanpa ada yang tahu. Tidak akan ada yang peduli"

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku tertarik padamu?"

Naruto mendengus. "Tidak terimakasih. Hidupku sudah cukup berantakan. Aku tidak perlu seorang nerdy sepertimu untuk menambah bebanku"

Naruto sudah akan beranjak pergi ketika Sasuke mulai bicara lagi.

"Kalau memang berat, kenapa kau masih dengan keras kepalanya menolak bantuan orang lain?"

Naruto kembali menatapnya. "Memangnya siapa yang mau membantuku?" ujarnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Orang-orang justru akan lebih senang kalau melihat aku gila karena semua masalah-masalah ini. Mereka akan lebih senang kalau melihatku menderita. Bahkan mereka pernah dengan sengaja membakar rumahku ketika aku masih tertidur! Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya itu?!" tubuh Naruto bergetar karena menahan emosi. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menolak kehadiran air matanya yang sudah akan tumpah.

Sasuke tetap terdiam di tempatnya. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Kau bisa datang padaku kalau mau" ujarnya tanpa memandang Naruto.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Mereka terus terdiam begitu sampai sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke kelas mereka. Naruto perlahan bangkit dan meninggalkan kursi yang ia tempati. Kali ini, Sasuke tidak menahannya. Ia membiarkannya pergi. Untuk saat ini saja.

*****

"Pagi Naruto" sapa Sakura.

"Pagi Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura adalah teman akrabnya. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mau mengajaknya bicara saat ia masuk ke sekolah pertamanya. Ia bahkan pernah membelanya saat anak-anak desa mengganggunya. Mungkin selama ini Sakuralah yang menjadi figure teladan bagi Naruto. Ia selalu bisa menyandarkan diri pada Sakura. Sampai pada suatu hari, ia mendengar kabar bahwa kedua orang tua Sakura tewas. Yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah ketika ia mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa kedua orang tua Sakura tewas.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto berjalan dengan riang menyusuri tepi sungai Konoha. Ia beru saja pulang dari rumah Sakura. Beberapa hari ini ia memang sengaja menginap di rumah Sakura, ia ingin menemani sahabatnya yang sedang berduka itu. Untungnya sekarang keadaan Sakura sudah membaik. Ia tidak lagi mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak menolak untuk makan. Mulai sekarang, ia bertekat untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Sakura.

Ia mulai agak was-was ketika melewati jalanan sempit di seberang sungai. Daerah itu terkenal rawan kejahatan, apalagi sekarang sudah melewati jam makan malam.

Rasa takut Naruto kembali memuncak ketika ia melihat segerombolan pria berkumpul di ujung jalanan sempit itu. Ia berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak melihat mereka, ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan lewat di depan orang-orang itu.

"Hei kau!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya, kau! Bocah berjaket orange!"

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menenangkan deru jantungnya. Ia memang sengaja memakai jaket orange bertudung untuk menutupi wajahnya. Karena bisa gawat kalau ada orang yang mengenalinya berkeliaran malam-malam bergini.

"Kenapa kau diam disitu? Ayo kesini!"

Naruto membalikkan badannya perlahan. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, takut kalau salah satu dari mereka mengenali wajahnya.

"Ayo kemari!"

Dengan ragu, Naruto melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah mereka. Ia lebih baik menuruti perintah mereka, lagi pula apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun sepertinya? Melawan para preman lagi.

Naruto berdiri dengan takut ketika preman yang berjumlah lima orang itu bergerak mengelilinginya.

"Apa itu?!"

Naruto tidak berusaha melawan ketika salah satu dari mereka menarik paksa tas yang sedari tadi ia peluk. Mereka mulai menggeledah isi tas Naruto. Mengambil apa yang menurut mereka berharga dan membuang yang tidak berharga di lantai. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin sekali melawan, tapi ia tahu kalau lebih baik ia mengalah saja kalau masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Hei, sepertinya aku tahu anak ini" kata salah satu dari mereka. "Tunggu, jangan-jangan…"

Pria itu tiba-tiba menarik paksa tudung Naruto. Tapi Naruto berusaha mencegahnya. Ia terlibat aksi saling tarik-menarik dengan pria itu. Sampai sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya, membuatnya melepaskan pegangannya pada tudungnya dan memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa sakit akibat tamparan pria itu.

"Hah! Lihat siapa ini!" ujar salah satu preman itu sambil menjambak rambut Naruto ke belakang. Para preman itu menarik napas kaget.

"Oh, si setan cilik rupanya" ujar si pria yang berada di depan Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam pria itu. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya.

PLAKKK!!

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!!" bentak si pria itu setelah menampar pipi kanan Naruto. "Dasar setan tengik! Jangan berlagak kau! Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah?!" lanjutnya.

"Setidaknya aku lebih punya harga diri dari kalian! Kalian bahkan menyiksa seorang anak kecil untuk mencari makanan!" ujar Naruto.

Pria di belakang Naruto menjambak rambutnya lebih keras lagi, membuat dirinya mengernyit kesakitan. "Jaga bicaramu bocah!" ujar pria itu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" balas Naruto mengejek. "Apa kalian malu karena kalian merasa lebih rendah dari pada bocah yang kalian sebut anak setan ini? Apa kalian merasa malu untuk mengakui kalau kalian sebenarnya lebih BUSUK dari pada aku?! Hah?!"

PLAKKK!!

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kanan Naruto. Si penampar menarik dagu Naruto sampai ia berhadapan dengannya. Ia tersenyum licik ketika ia melihat darah keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto, belum lagi kedua pipi Naruto yang lebam akibat tamparan-tamparan tadi.

"Setidaknya, kami tidak akan membunuh orang yang kami kenal" ujarnya. "Beda kan, dengan kau" ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku bukan pembunuh" ujar Naruto dingin.

"Bohong!" jawab pria itu tak mau kalah. "Kau bahkan membunuh orang tua 'teman'-mu sendiri" ujarnya dengan member penekanan pada kata 'teman'.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. "A-apa maksud kalian?"

"Huh, kau pikir kenapa kedua orang itu mati?" tanya pria itu balik. "Mereka mati karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi masuk ke jurang. Kau tahu apa penyebabnya?" Pria itu menyeringai puas ketika melihat wajah horror Naruto. "Rem mobil mereka sengaja dirusak" ujarnya. "Dan kau tahu kenapa?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Karena mereka telah menolong si anak setan" ujar si pria dengan santai.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat mendengar pengakuan itu. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara gelak tawa preman-preman itu. Ia begitu shocknya sampai tubuhnya sama sekali mati rasa terhadap pukulan demi pukulan yang mereka layangkan ke tubuhnya. Kelima orang itu secara bersamaan memukuli Naruto sampai ia babak belur. Tapi ia tidak melakukan bahkan merasakan apapun. Tubuhnya terkoyak. Sementara batinnya terus melolong meneriakkan dua kata, 'Maaf, Sakura'

**FLASBACK OFF**

Sejak saat itulah ia menjaga jarak dengan Sakura ataupun dengan 'teman-teman'-nya yang lain. Ia tidak ingin mereka semua mendapat getah karena berteman dengan si anak setan.

"Oi Naruto!"

Lambaian tangan di depan wajahnya membuat Naruto tersentak dari pikirannya.

"Huh?" Ia menengadah, mendapati Ino dsan Hinata telah berdiri di depannya. Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang langsingnya, tanda pertama kalau ia sedang tidak senang.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Ehehe" Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran kudanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Handbandmu ganti lagi ya" ujar Ino sambil mengamit pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Seleramu bagus juga kalau soal handband. Buatan sendiri lagi?" tanya Ino.

Naruto memang selalu mengenakan handband untuk menutupi bekas sayatan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"I-iya. Na-Naruto-san memang pintar m-membuat hanband seperti it-tu" ujar si pemalu Hinata.

"Aduuh, Hinata ini. Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau memanggilku tidak usah pakai embel-embel segala" ujar Naruto.

"Ma-maaf… Na-Naruto" jawab Hinata blushing.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik!" ujarnya sambil 'tersenyum' lebar. "Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sakura menatap pergelangan tangan yang ia tutupi dengan handband itu dengan wajah sendu.

Dari kejuhan pun, sepasang mata onyx tidak lepas memadang keempat perempuan itu. Tapi matanya hanya terfokus pasa satu objek.

*****


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **None.

The Other Side

©Amu dröttningu

Salju putih melayang turun menutupi semua yang bisa diraihnya. Seluruh jalanan tertutup putihnya salju. Kemarin malam memang terjadi badai salju yang hebat, dan sampai sekarang pun salju masih terus turun dengan perlahan.

Naruto berjalan diatas hamparan putih salju itu dengan tenang ia tidak perlu takut ada orang yang mengenalinya, karena semua orang memakai jaket tebal bertudung. Apalagi Naruto juga memakai penutup telinga, sehingga ia tidak akan mudah dikenali.

Ia terus berjalan sampai kakinya berhenti di taman Konoha. Ia bisa melihat banyak anak-anak yang bermain salju. Saling tertawa dan bercanda sementara orang tua mereka mengawasi dari jauh. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu di hati Naruto. Terkadang, ia merasa takdir tak pernah adil padanya. Bukankah Tuhan menciptakan manusia di bumi ini dengan derajat yang sama? Tapi kenapa ia dianggap lebih rendah dari pada binatang? Tapi ia tak lagi memikirkan itu. Ia berhenti memikirkannya sejak ia mempunyai cara 'pelampiasan' akan hidupnya.

Naruto mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku taman itu. Melihat dengan mata sendu kepada anak-anak kecil yang berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa ada perasaan yang membebani mereka. Terkadang ingin rasanya ia membalas perlakuan orang tua mereka padanmya ke anak-anak itu. Tapi ia kemudian sadar, membalas dendam bukanlah hal yanh tepat untuk membuat 'sakit'-nya berhenti. Ia terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai ia merasa ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menoleh, melihat Sasuke medudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelahnya. Naruto memalingakan wajahnya ke anak-anak itu lagi, mencoba menghiraukan kehadiran Sasuke. Merasa percuma menghiraukannya, ia membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terus menunggu jawaban Sasuke, tapi yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Karena sebal, Naruto berbalik dan menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Kau itu tuli ya?!" ujarnya kesal.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan wajah innocent. "Kau bicara padaku?" Ia bisa mendengar Naruto menggertakkan giginya karena amarah. "Mana kutahu kau bicara padaku, kau tidak menatapku…" ujarnya 'matter-of-factly'.

"Che. Terserah apa katamu" ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Lalu ia menoleh ke Sasuke lagi, "Jangan-jangan kau membuntutiku ya?" tanyanya dengan nada selidik.

"Dan untuk apa aku membuntimu?" tanya Sasuke balik. "Kurasa tak aka nada manfaatnya"

Naruto termenung sebentar, ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Sasuke sadar akan implikasi dari perkataannya langsung mencoba untuk menelaskan maksud perkataannya pada Naruto.

"Dengar, maksudku-"

"Tidak", potong Naruto. "Aku mengerti maksudmu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum pahit. "Yang benar saja kau membuntutiku, memangnya aku ini siapa? Aku hanya seorang 'setan kecil' Konoha. Tidak ada artinya buatmu. Seorang Uchiha yang terhormat sepertimu sudah mau memandangku saja, itu adalah hal yang patut disyukuri. Bukan begitu?" ujarnya sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihat semua rasa sakitnya lewat mata safir itu, yang membuat semua pembelaannya terbang entah kemana. Meninggalkan dirinya terdiam, hilang dalam kehangatan dan pesan yang disampaikan sepasang mata itu.

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura lagi Sasuke! Aku tahu siapa kau! Kau hanya ingin bermain denganku kan?! Kau akan mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik topeng 'sang setan' lalu menyebar luaskannya ke orang-orang! Manusia macam kalian itu sama sekali tidak berperasaan! Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang dikucilkan seperti ini?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kan?!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di hadapan Sasuke.

Ia terus berteriak tentang bagaimana ia diperlakukan selama ini sampai ia berlinang air mata. Semua orang yang ada di taman itu menghentikan segala aktifitasnya. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Naruto yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar mereka menjadi tontonan segera menarik tangan Naruto dengan lembut dan membawanya ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari situ.

Lagi-lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan ketika ia dibawa ke kediaman Uchiha. Ia baru setengah sadar ketika Sasuke membawakannya segelas air putih. Ia meminum air itu seteguk demi seteguk sampai hatinya merasa lebih tenang. Setelah ia benar-benar sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan, wajahnya bersemu merah. Sasuke sepertinya mengetahui hal ini, jadi ia sama sekali tidak marah ketika Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajahnya.

Naruto sendiri bingung, kenapa ia bisa lepas kendali seperti itu. Apa lagi di depan Sasuke yang baru saja ia kenal.

'Bebar-benar memalukan' pikirnya.

"Kau mau makan? Ini sudah melewati jam makan siang"

Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, yang segera ia sesali karena ia bisa merasakan rona merah di wajahnya kembali lagi. Jadi ia tetap menundukkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"U-umm… Aku tidak-"

GRUUUKKK

Suara perut Naruto membuat rona merah di wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tunggu disini, akan kumasakkan kau sesuatu" ujarnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ingin tahu. "Kau bisa masak?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja" ujarnya sambil berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki. "Ngomong-ngomong dobe, hapus ingusmu. Aku tidak mau makan dengan melihat ingusmu" lanjutnya.

Naruto secara spontan menutupi hidungnya dan meraba-raba apakah ada ingus disana. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia melihat wajah geli Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" teriaknya sambil melempar bantal dari sofanya ke Sasuke yang ditepis dengan mudah olehnya.

Karena penasaran, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah sibuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya.

"Kau mau buat apa?" tanya Naruto dari balik bahu Sasuke.

"Miso dan karaage" jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menatap Naruto.

Mulut Naruto membentuk huruf 'o' tanpa suara. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Dapur dan ruang makan di pisahkan oleh sebuah pintu geser yang terbuat dari kertas. Nampaknya dapur adalah tempat satu-satunya yang tidak bergaya barat, tidak seperti ruangan-ruangan lain. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah celemek yang digantung di samping rak-rak piring. Di otaknya telah munncul ide untuk mengganggu Sasuke. Ia mengambil celemek berwarna pink itu dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Oi Sasuke! Kau melupakan sesuatu" ujarnya saat ia berada dalam jarak satu meter dari Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke membalikkan badannya, ia menggoyang-goyangkan celemek itu di depan Sasuke.

"Hell no" ujar Sasuke singkat tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, terkejut dengan jawaban super singkat tanpa ekspresi Sasuke untuk kemudian berganti dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Oh ya?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil terus menyeringai. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya akan membuat kau memakainya!"

Dan dengan itu, ia berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Hentikan Naruto!" ujar Sasuke sambil terus berlari menghindari Naruto.

"Ayolah Sasuke, apa salahnya kalau kau memakai ini?" jawab Naruto masih terus menyeringai.

Mereka terus saling mengejar seperti anak kecil sampai Naruto tersandung kakinya sendiri. Saat ia akan jatuh, ia reflex memegang sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan, dan tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol tepung yang akan digunakan untuk membuat karaage, membuat tubuhnya diselimuti bubuk putih.

Ia terduduk di tempatnya jatuh, melihat tangannya yang tertutup oleh tepung yang menempel.

"Humph…"

Naruto mendongak, melihat Sasuke berusaha mengontrol tawanya yang setiap saat bisa meledak. Ketika Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah akibat amarah, tak ayal lagi tawanya langsung meledak membahana. Ia bahkan sampai berguling-guling di lantai.

"Jadi itu lucu ya?" ucap Naruto sambil menggertakkan gigi melihat Sasuke yang tertawa sampai berguling-guling. Ia menyeringai lagi. "Lihat yang ini!"

Dengan sigap ia mengambil tepung sisa yang masih berada di dapur dan mengguyurkannya pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terdiam shock.

"Ahahaha! Lihat dirimu!" ejek Naruto sambil menunjuk badan Sasuke yang penuh tepung.

Sasuke menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut depannya. "Kau…"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya begitu mendengar suara dari mulut Sasuke. Terdengar serius dan menyeramkan, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Jadi kau mau perang ya?" Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya, sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. "Akan kulayani"

Kini mereka berganti posisi, Sasuke yang berlari mengejar Naruto dengan sekeranjang telur di tangannya.

"Tunggu! Kau curang!" ujar Naruto sambil mengindari serangan telur Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Sasuke berhenti untuk menarik napas. 'Sialan, dia ini larinya cepat sekali' pikir Sasuke. "Itu bukan urusanku"

Mereka kembali bermain kucing-kucingan di dapur dan beru berhenti setelah Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"-hosh- Aku –hosh- menyerah…" ujar Naruto disela-sela nafasnya.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dengan punggung bersandar pada counter. Sasuke melihat sekeliling dapur, tepung bertebaran dimana-mana. Belum lagi bau telur yang memenuhi ruangan itu, benar-benar membuatnya ingin muntah.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia melihat Naruto telah terlelap di sana, melihat wajahnya yang kelelahan membuat Sasuke tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dulu saja lalu membangunkan Naruto.

*****

"…to"

Naruto merasa seseorang meyentuh pundaknya, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya. Orang itu menyentuh pundaknya lagi, kali ini menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit. Naruto tetap tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia sudah terlampau nyaman dengan posisinya.

"NARUTO!"

Sebuah teriakan tepat di telinga Naruto sukses membuat mata Naruto terbuka dan bangit dari posisi tidurnya di lantai dengan tiba-tiba, membuat dahinya menabrak sesuatu yang keras.

"Adududuhh" erang Naruto sambil memegangi dahinya yang bisa dipastikan terdapat benjolan sekarang. Ia membuka matanya, kemudian menatap tajam pada pemilik si mata onyx.

"Apa-apaan sih?! Kau mau kepalaku pecah?!" teriaknya pada Sasuke.

"Cih. Tenang saja, biasanya kepala orang bodoh itu keras" ejek Sasuke yang juga sedang memegangi dahinya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto bangkit dan mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu berteriak!" balasnya, membuat Naruto terkejut. "Kepalaku sudah pusing akibat benturan dengan kepalamu itu, tidak usah menambah lagi dengan menyiksa telingaku dengan suara cemprengmu itu" ejeknya lagi.

"Kau…"

Sebelum Naruto sempat berteriak lagi, Sasuke memotong perkataannya, "Lebih baik kau mandi sana! Badanmu bau tahu"

Dan satu tonjokan ringan melayang ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar!" ujar Naruto sambil beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

Naruto terus berjalan sampai ia berhenti di depan tangga. Ia lupa menanyakan Sasuke dimana letak kamar mandinya.

"Pergi ke atas, ruangan kedua dari kiri. Masuk, kamar mandi ada di sebelah kanan" ujar Sasuke yang bersandar pada pintu dapur, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto beranjak menaiki tangga dan masuk ke ruangan yang di tunjukkan Sasuke. Ia segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dari tepung dan telur yang menempel di tubuhnya. ia keluar setelah merasa segar kembali. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti saat ia melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya.

'Tunggu dulu, bajuku kan kotor. Mana mungkin aku memakainya lagi?' pikirnya.

Ia melihat sebuah bathrobe tergantung di dinding dan memakainya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan bertanya Sasuke apa dia punya baju untuknya. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, Sasuke menaruh baju ganti untuk Naruto di tempat tidur. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut dengan Naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe miliknya.

"Itu baju gantiku?" tanya Naruto saat ia melihat Sasuke tidak juga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dirinya, membuat pipinya terbakar kembali.

"Ya. Itu bajuku dulu, mungkin masih agak kebesaran untukmu" ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat pundaknya. "Kecuali kalau kau memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahmu dengan keadaan seperti itu" lanjutnya dengan seringai nakalnya yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Naruto.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Sekarang, kalau kau memperkenankan diriku untuk berganti baju, tuan Uchiha" balas Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak masalah kok kalau kau berganti sekarang" ujar Sasuke.

"Pervert!" Naruto melempar bantal pada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. "Dasar Sasuke bodoh!" gerutu Naruto dengan pipinya memerah.

Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu ketika ia telah selesai berganti baju. Ia asumsikan bahwa itu adalah kamar Sasuke dilihat dari barang-barangnya. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah foto di meja nightstand di samping tempat tidur. Foto yang sama dengan yang dia lihat di ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke dari luar.

"Ya" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Naruto sedang mengamati foto keluarganya. Ia melihat mata sendu Naruto ketika melihat foto itu.

"Itu buatan computer" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Foto yang kau pegang itu" Sasuke beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, memunggungi Naruto. "Itu adalah buatan computer"

"Tapi, foto ini terasa…" Naruto membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung.

"Nyata? Ya. Keluargaku hampir tidak pernah berkumpul, untuk merencanakan makan malam bersama saja susah. Apalagi meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar berfoto bersama" ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto meletakkan foto itu kembali ke tempatnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Pasti berat untukmu" ujar Naruto. "Merasa sendirian itu, memang berat" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto. "Karena itu, jangan mencoba menutupinya" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menatap tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata serius milik Sasuke.

"Jangan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Itu hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Jadilah dirimu sendiri Naruto" ujar Sasuke, matanya melembut. "Aku pernah bilang kan, kau bisa datang padaku"

Dan saat itu adalah saat yang terindah dalam hidup Naruto. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa tenang. Ia menangis malam itu, dan Sasuke hanya mendekapnya. Tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Karena terkadang, kita tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan rasa peduli kita. Mungkin cukup hanya dengan sebuah dekapan, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Karena suatu saat, salju yang turun dari langit malam itu, akan pudar seiring dengan datangnya musim semi.

*****


	5. Chapter 4, Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Kenapa sih aku harus ngulangin ngomong ini terus?? Bikin patah hati aja deh… Pokoknya bukan punyaku~ *pundung di pojokan* T.T

The Other Side

©Amu dröttningu

"Selamat pagi minna~" sapa Naruto dengan semangat.

"Pagi Naruto" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Ia lalu bergantian menyapa orang-orang di kelas sebelum ia menyapa Sakura.

"Pagi Sakura-chan~" ujar Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Aduduh, iya-iya. Pagi juga" jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan diri dari Naruto. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Ehehehe" Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Saat ia akan duduk, kursinya tiba-tiba didorong hingga menyebabkan Naruto jatuh di lantai. Semua acting 'sempurna'-nya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" teriaknya pada Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya.

Sasuke menarik dasi sailor-fuku Naruto, membuat wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inchi saja. "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan pura-pura lagi" bisik Sasuke di mukanya, membuat wajah Naruto merona merah sebelum ia melepaskannya lagi.

Hari itu, Naruto memang belum berani untuk menunjukkan 'dirinya' yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia berjanji, ia pasti tidak akan lari lagi.

*****

Hari demi hari berganti. Naruto mulai membuka diri, dalam artian ia tidak lagi berpura-pura menjadi sempurna. Pada awalnya memang berat, tapi ketika Naruto mulai menyerah dan berpura-pura kembali, Sasuke akan membuat emosinya terpancing hingga Naruto melupakan acting 'sempurna'-nya dan kembali menjadi 'Naruto'.

Memang aneh pada awalnya, karena Naruto tidak lagi menunjukkan 'senyum riang'-nya. Terkadang teman-temannya akan bertanya padanya, apakah ia sedang ada masalah? Apakah ia sedang sakit? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang menunjukkan keheranan mereka terhadap sikapnya sekarang. Tapi ketika mereka mulai mengerti bahwa inilah 'Naruto', keadaan mulai bertambah buruk.

Ino tidak lagi mengajaknya bicara, tidak lagi menyapanya ketika pagi. Dan Hinata pun kini kembali memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –san, sebuah pertanda dia tidak merasa nyaman dengan orang itu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi ia telah berjanji. Ia tak akan lari lagi. Untungnya, Sakura mengerti keadaan Naruto. Ia sepertinya lebih senang Naruto yang seperti ini, karena inilah Naruto yang asli. Bukan sebuah boneka tersenyum yang berjalan.

Naruto pun hanya bisa melihat Ino dan yang lain tertawa dengan riangnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah sesakit ini. Tapi kini, ia rasanya ingin mati saja. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Naruto berlari keluar kelas. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang memanggil namanya. Ia terus berlari sampai ia terjatuh di lorong yang sepi. Ia menarik handbandnya dan mulai menggaruk lukanya lagi sampai berdarah. Rasa sakit hatinya benar-benar dalam, rasanya seperti ingin meledak. Ia terus menggaruk luka itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya.

Naruto kaget ketika sebuah tangan mengambil paksa tangan kirinya.

"Jangan!"

Ia mendongak, mendapati Sasuke telah berada di sampingnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantongnya, membersihkan luka Naruto dan membelitnya. Naruto mulai menangis, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bingung. Ia tak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau bisa datang padaku" ucapnya lembut.

Naruto segera menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengeluarkan semua amarah dan rasa sakit di hatinya dalam butiran-butiran air mata. Setelah ia merasa tenang, mereka kembali ke kelas. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan mereka. Semuanya tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Meskipun ada sebagian yang mengetaui kalau ia baru saja menangis.

"Lain kali jangan lari. Kalau sampai ada orang lain yang tahu kau bisa terkena masalah" bisik Sasuke pada rambut Naruto sesaat sebelum ia duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat.

Saat Naruto duduk kembali ke bangkunya, Sakura meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Naruto menoleh ke Sakura, ia merasa air matanya ingin jatuh lagi, tapi ia menahannya. Ia senang, karena Sakura mau mengerti dirinya. Maka ia memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil untuk menenangkan Sakura.

*****

Sebulan setelah peristiwa itu, tiba-tiba Sakura mengajaknya bermain ke rumahnya. Awalnya Naruto tidak yakin, tapi setelah Sakura memohon padanya, akhirnya ia mengalah. Ia berkata pada Sasuke kalau hari ini ia akan menginap di rumah Sakura, entah kenapa Naruto mengatakan itu pada Sasuke, tapi ia merasa Sasuke harus tahu ia dimana.

"Jangan bertingkah macam-macam dobe" ujar Sasuke.

"Iya teme. Kau berisik!" jawab Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan bergandengan tangan. Naruto memakai topi jadi Sakura tidak akan berada dalam bahaya karena berada bersamanya. Ia merasa rindu sekali dengan rumah Sakura, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kunjungan terakhirnya. Naruto menurut saja saat Sakura mengajaknya ke kamarnya.

"Wah, kamarmu tidak berubah ya. Masih tetap pink" ujar Naruto.

"Haha, memangnya kau mengharapkan apa dariku?" balas Sakura.

Mereka bercanda, tertawa, dan berbicara seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu. Sakura senang, akhirnya Naruto tidak lagi menutupi 'kebradaan'-nya yang sesungguhnya. Ia kemudian melihat pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto. Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto tidak mengenakan handbandnya. Itu artinya ia sudah tidak 'memotong' dirinya lagi. Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengamit pergelangan kiri Naruto.

"Umm… Sakura?" ujar Naruto takut.

Ia takut kalau Sakura tahu rahasia terbesarnya, ia tidak akan mau berteman lagi dengan dirinya. Untungnya, senyum di wajah Sakura menghapus semua keraguan di hati Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku senang" ujar Sakura tersenyum. "Aku senang kau tidak lagi melukai dirimu"

Naruto member Sakura sebuah senyuman, senyum yang benar-benar berasal dari dalam hatinya.

"Apa Sasuke yang membuatmu berubah?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, ia tak ingin di cap ingin mencampuri urusan sahabatnya itu.

Senyum Naruto mengembang dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia…membantuku" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sakura. "Dia membuatku sadar, kalau aku tidak perlu berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri kalau aku merasa belum mampu"

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Sa-sakura? Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto panic.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghapus air matanya hanya untuk digantikan dengan air mata yang baru. "Tidak Naruto. Aku…aku merasa senang. Aku…senang sekali, kau akhirnya bisa melayangkan sayapmu meskipun masih terluka. Aku benar-benar bersyukur" ujar Sakura diiringi dengan derai air matanya.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sakura begitu perhatian padanya.

'Betapa bodohnya kau Naruto, sampai tidak menyadari ada malaikat yang rela jatuh untukmu' pikirnya sambil memeluk Sakura.

Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk saling mengisi kekosongan masing-masing. Menyusun kembali serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang telah menjadi abu. Menguburnya dalam-dalam untuk menggantinya dengan kertas yang baru, untuk kembali menorehkan tinta-tinta persahabatan dalam suatu kehangatan yang baru. Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu, apa kejutan kehidupan di masa mendatang.

*****

"Selamat pagi" sapa Naruto pada Ino ketika mereka berpapasan di kelas.

Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sama sekali tidak membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto beranjak ke tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan wajah mendung. Sakura menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia akan datang sendiri nanti" ujarnya menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Kuharap juga begitu"

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke mengajak Naruto main ke rumahnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berkata pada Sakura kalau ia akan bermain ke tempat Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengannguk sambil tersenyum.

Hening menyelimuti perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke. Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Naruto karena ia sama sekali tidak bicara sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar kalau sekarang mereka berdua telah berada di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia tahu, Naruto sedang memikirkan perlakuan Ino tadi padanya. Ia pasti merasa bingung dan frustasi. Jadi ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menangis di pangkuannya, ia membiarkannya. Ia membelai rambutnya sampai Naruto tertidur.

*****

"Oi dobe!"

"Aduh, apaan sih teme! Aku itu tidak tuli, jadi tidak usah teriak!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mendengarkanku" balas Sasuke santai.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke. Menikmati bunga-bunga sakura yang baru saja mekar di awal musim semi ini. Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto.

"Memangnya tadi kau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kubilang, jadilah pacarku" ucapnya sambil menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti pengakuan cinta" balas Naruto.

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang mengakui cinta padamu? Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?"

"Ya"

"Apa itu?" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. " Pilihannya, 'ya' dan 'aku mau'"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu tidak terdengar seperti pilihan juga"

"Menurutmu, apa kau punya pilihan?"

"Tidak"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Bagus kalau kau tahu" ujarnya. "Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Apa jawabanmu dobe?" ujar Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kau bilang aku tidak punya pilihan…" balasnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam padanya. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ya-ya. Aku mau, tuan Uchiha"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan meraih kepala Naruto, memberinya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir mungilnya. Membuat Naruto bersemu merah ketika Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini sekarang" goda Sasuke.

"Dasar mesum!"

*****

Sudah sebulan sejak 'pengakuan cinta' Sasuke padanya. Dan entah bagaimana, orang-orang kini jadi mengetahui status hubungan mereka. Entah siapa yang menyebarkannya, tapi Naruto biasa mendengar anak-anak lain membicarakannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, selama mereka tidak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ia tidak peduli.

Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Sakura ketika Ino tiba-tiba datang dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena tidak berada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkan seseorang. Aku bahkan menjauhimu. Aku minta maaf Naruto, aku benar-benar minta maaf…" ujar Ino sambil menunduk.

Naruto terlalu shock untuk mengatakan apapun.

"A-aku juga Na-naruto… Aku buruk karena tidak me-menghargaimu" ujar Hinata.

Naruto masih shock sampai ia terdorong kedepan karena kursinya di tending Sasuke dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" gerutunya pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas cengiran olehnya. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino dan Hinata kembali. "Um, kurasa tidak apa-apa" Naruto menoleh pada Sakura untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Ketika sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Naruto merasa sebuah beban berat terangkat dari pundaknya. "Ya. Aku tahu kita semua bisa melakukan kesalahan. Tapi aku yakin, kita akan menjadi teman baik seperti dulu" ujarnya.

Ino dan Hinata merasa sangat gembira mendengarnya, mereka segera menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah berbicara dengan teman-temannya lagi seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula, dia masih suka mengganggu dobenya itu. Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan kalau hidupnya dari dulu seperti ini?

'Aku harap ini akan terus berlangsung sampai nanti' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mendongak menatap cerahnya matahari musin semi.

*****

Seorang anak perempuan berlari kesana-kemari dengan riang. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang terkena tiupan angin.

"Yuki, tunggu aku!"

Si anak perempuan itu menengok. "Eh, Natsume?"

Seorang pria kecil berambut hitam berhenti di depan Yuki. Ia tampak sangat kelelahan, keringat mengalir dari wajahnya. Ia baru bicara setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya. " Dasar! Kau itu larinya cepat sekali!" ujar Natsume sambil memukul bagian belakang kepala Yuki.

"Aduh! Sakit Natsume!" Yuki ganti menjitak Natsume. "Memangnya salah siapa kalau kau itu lamban?!" ejek Yuki.

"Arrgghh, terserah! Pokoknya ayah bilang kita harus kembali!" ujar Natsume.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku masih mau bermain dengan Usa!" ujar Yuki sambil mengangkat seekor kelinci di depan Natsume.

"Tapi ibu bilang nenek dan kakek akan datang jadi-"

Perkataannya terpotong oleh sekelebat angin yang lewat di depannya.

"Ayo Natsume, tunggu apa lagi?!" teriak Yukia yang telah berada lima meter di depannya.

Natsume hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tinggah adiknya itu, entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa lari sekencang itu.

"Kakek! Nenek! Aku pulang!" teriak Yuki saat mereka telah mencapai rumah.

"Yuki!"

Yuki segera menghambur ke pelukan wanita berambut putih itu.

"Wah, kau sudah besar ya" ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap kepala Yuki.

"Ehehehe" si anak kecil hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan neneknya itu.

"Ah, dan ini dia Natsume. Kau bertambah tinggi ya" ujarnya pada Natsume sambil engusap kepalanya juga, membuat wajah Natsume memerah. "Ahahaha, masih malu rupanya"

"Tentu saja, dia itu sudah sepuluh tahu dobe. Berhenti menganggapnya seperti anak umur tiga tahun"

Si nenek mendongak, mendapati seorang lelaki bermata onyx masuk dari pintu depan.

"Kakek!" Yuki segera menghambur ke pelukan kakeknya.

"Wah, halo Yuki" ucap si kakek sambil mengangkat Yuki ke atas kepalanya dan berputar. Membuat si gadis cilik berteriak kegirangan.

"Meh, sekarang siapa yang menganggap siapa seperti anak kecil?" si nenek berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Makan malam sudah siap~" teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam dari dalam dapur.

Yuki dan Natsume segera berlari ke ruang makan dan mendudukkan diri mereka dengan nyaman.

Sementara itu si kakek dan nenek hanya berdiri dan saling pandang.

"Mau makan dobe?" ujar si kakek sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu teme" jawab si nenek.

*****

A/N: Ah~ selesai juga pada saat terakhir… T.T

Ending yang tidak sesuai dengan yang yang saya harapkan =="

Yah, terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview dan membaca cerita saya… ^^

Bye bee~~ \(^^)/


End file.
